You Said It Was Your Mum's
by PrewettSong
Summary: "It's Mum's," Rose had said, a harmless lie so that the Doctor wouldn't be tormented. But when his daughter saves his life and he and Rose meet up again, anything could happen. When the Doctor's newfound daughter goes missing amidst the drama, what will happen? CRAPPY SUMMARY SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, yeah, I know, I really shouldn't be writing another one, but my mind is being overrun by plot bunnies. Whatever chapter I finish for whatever story will be the chapter I publish, I don't know how long they'll all take in between.

**Disclaimer: **I OWN IT ALL! *gets weird looks from everyone in the room* Fine, okay, I don't. A girl can dream.

The Doctor ran down the empty street, his feet pounding the ground as he pushed himself faster and faster, but he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

The alien beast chasing him skidded around the corner with a snarl, hot on his heels. Its lower jaw was level with the top of the Doctor's head, and it had long muscular legs accustomed to running. Its teeth were small and sharp excluding the lower canines, which ended above the upper lip. Its eyes were bright green slits in an otherwise mud-colored scaly body, and its nostrils were hardly visible even when flared outwards. Its front legs had four long, lethal claws coming out of the foot that gouged the pavement with every long stride. It was gaining on the Doctor with incredible speed, and it was then that the Doctor tripped on one of his untied laces.

The Doctor fell with a grunt, scraping the palms of his hands on the pavement. He scrambled to get to his feet and tried to keep running but was thrown back to the ground. The monster had caught up.

It stood over him, panting slightly while he gasped for breath, letting out a growl when he tried to make a move. It snapped its teeth by the Doctor's face, making him flinch visibly.

"I can come up with a good reason as to why you shouldn't eat me," he said quickly, but it didn't seem to notice; it probably hadn't even understood. It lowered its head, probably to make a killing bite, when there was a shout from outside one of the houses on the street.

"OI, YOU THERE!" it shouted. The monster looked towards the source of the noise, a tall teenage girl standing on her porch with a gun drawn. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, ugly!"

The monster gave an aggressive snort and knocked the Doctor to the side, sending him skidding across the road. "That's right, just come over this way," she coaxed, aiming the gun. "I'm just a silly little human with a toy, what could I possibly do?"

The Doctor pushed himself to his feet just in time to see her raise the gun to aim. "Don't shoot!" he tried to yell, but it came out as barely more than a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "DON'T-"

There was a bang that echoed around the street, interrupting his cry. The beast fell to the ground, its eyes rolling back in its head. The girl waited for a moment, seeing if it was going to move, but when it didn't she dropped the weapon and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, dusting him down. She looked up at his face and froze.

"Is there something wrong?" the Doctor asked, concerned for her. She'd just shot an alien, maybe she was in shock. She was just a teenager, it's not like kids do that stuff everyday.

"Oh, sorry, yeah," she said after a short pause. "Just surprised for a moment there. It's not everyday I have to save someone from a giant alien, guess it just hit me for a second there. My name's Kendall, what's yours?" she held out a hand for him to shake and he took it.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. A grin slowly spread across her face, a grin he'd only ever seen on one other person before. "Just the doctor?" Kendall asked, still grinning. He nodded. "Is that alright?"

"Oh yes, it is most definitely alright. Come with me, Doctor." She took his hand, still grinning madly, and pulled him towards her house.

"I should actually be going," he protested, and her grip on his hand tightened dramatically.

"You can't leave!" Kendall squeaked, and then quickly added more when she saw his look. "You're all scratched up and you must be shocked after that! It practically had you pinned to the ground back there, that's not something you can just walk away from!" She pushed him through the front door and sat him down on the couch. "I'll go make us some tea and get a cloth to wash you off, and don't even think about leaving before you're all cleaned up."

"I won't," he promised, and she left the room. The Doctor looked around the sitting room for a minute, and his hearts almost stopped when he saw what was on the mantel above the fireplace. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to get a better, not believing his eyes.

To anyone else, it wouldn't be that big a deal. There were a couple of ornaments, a few kids' drawings in frames, and family photos. In the biggest photo was a picture of a woman holding a baby, probably Kendall, but that wasn't what caught his eye; it was the woman in the hospital gown holding her. It was Rose.

The Doctor blinked and rubbed his eyes, but when he looked back it was still her. There were other photos, showing Rose and Kendall at different times and places, at the park, getting ice cream, at the museum, reading a story, all of those precious little moments captured forever. The Doctor continued to look at each and every one of the photos, wanting to remember them forever, and he didn't even notice the tears dripping down his face.

"Mum, I really really really think you should come home. Like, right now." Kendall put extra emphasis on the last sentence.

"_Kendall, I can't, I have to finish this paperwork."_ Kendall hit her head against the wall, letting her forehead rest there and closing her eyes.

"Bring the paperwork home! You have to come _now_." Kendall said desperately.

"_Call Jack, sweetheart, he's never doing anything."_ Kendall almost screamed in frustration.

"Mum, come _home_. It can't be Jack this time, okay? Trust me, you want to come."

"_Of course I want to come home, but I really can't unless it's an emergency."_

"It is! Now get in the car and hurry!" Kendall racked her brain for a good reason, besides the truth of course, and it came to her when she looked out the window. "I just shot an alien and it's in the middle of the street! Please come!" she held her breath and waited for the answer.

"_Okay, fine, I'm coming home. For now, grab a perception filter out of the drawer by the phone and throw it around its neck if it has one, I'm on my way."_

"Thank God," Kendall sighed, hanging up the phone. She grabbed a perception filter and ran outside throwing it around the neck of the whatever-it-was, then ran back inside and went to the kitchen.

The kettle was whistling merrily, so she turned off the stove and got out two mugs, filling them with water and dropping the teabags in. While it was brewing, she got a cloth out of a drawer by the sink and filled bowl with water, then walked as fast as she could while carrying a bowl of water to the sitting room again.

"Sorry I took awhile," she started, and then she saw what he was looking at. Jackie paused in her steps and gulped, then continued talking as fast as she could, spinning her lie as she went. "You like the pictures? She's a friend of my mum's, great fun, used to watch over me when I was little. She was always spoiling me, getting me candy, ice cream, and a bunch of silly little toys. I always called her-"

"She's beautiful," the Doctor interrupted, and even though it was quiet Kendall heard him. She swallowed nervously again. He turned to face her, and she could see the tear tracks on his face. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Let's get you cleaned up, eh?"

He sat down without a word, and she began gently cleaning his face. "I called my mum," Kendall said, "she'll be home soon. And how many sugars do you want in your tea? I didn't know."

"Four," the Doctor said quietly. Kendall let out a nervous laugh. "That's how many I have, too. Mum thinks I'm crazy." He didn't reply, just kept staring at the pictures on the mantel. Kendall finished washing his face and went back into the kitchen. She tossed the bowl and cloth into the sink, finished making the tea, and brought it in to the Doctor. He took it without a word, but made no move to drink it.

"I've got to make a call," Kendall said, standing. "I'll be back in a minute." He didn't acknowledge her statement at all as she left the room.

Kendall leaned against the kitchen counter, finding the name she was looking for in her contacts and calling him. For a moment all she heard was ringing, and then he picked up.

"_Jack Harkness, who is it?"_ Kendall smiled.

"Just your favorite teenager."

"_Kendall! What's up darling?"_ Kendall poked her head around the kitchen doorway, making sure the Doctor wasn't paying attention.

"I think I'm going to need you to come over, is that a problem?"

"_Of course not sweetheart, anything for you. Why, what's going on?"_ Kendall took a deep breath before speaking, but her voice was still shaky.

"It's him, he's here, he's sitting on the couch looking at the photos on the mantel and I don't know what to do. I told him a lie, I said it was a friend of mum's, but she's on her way and I just shot an alien and it's out side in the road and-"

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow it down! Take some deep breaths; I'm on my way, okay?" _Kendall did as she was told; nodding even though he couldn't tell.

"Okay. Please, hurry."

"_I will, just hold on."_ He hung up, and kendall closed up her mobile. She heard the sound of a car coming down the road and she set her tea on the counter, shoving her mobile into her pocket and walking to the door. "Here come the fireworks," she muttered to herself, and then she walked outside.

Rose Tyler pulled the car into the drive, turning it off and rushing out to Kendall. "Oh my God, are you alright? Look at the size of that thing!" She pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Why the hell is that even here?"

"Mum," Kendall said, pulling out of her mother's embrace, "it was chasing a man, he's inside, and I cleaned him up as best as I could, but I think you should go see him." She paused, and then added in a much quieter tone, "Please don't be mad at me." Rose looked at her in confusion.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Rose asked with a laugh. Kendall nodded to the house. "Hurt man inside the house, I did my best but I'm just a teenager, remember? You should go help him."

"If you insist," Rose said warily, "but why would I be mad?"

"Please mum, I'll tell you later. Go take care of him, please." Rose kissed her forehead, and then finally walked into the house. Kendall leaned against the outside wall of the house, letting herself fall so that she was sitting, and waited for Jack to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanksies for the amazing response! You guys are seriously the best, hope you enjoy the chapter!

The Doctor sat on the couch, still staring at the pictures on the mantel. Rose looked so happy… he wished he could have been there. He wanted to be there when she was smiling, wanted to be there for all those tiny precious moments that he almost always missed in his travels. He finished off his tea, and then stood to take his mug to the kitchen. He filled it with water, then turned and leaned against the counter, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Oh my God," said a small voice from the doorway. He froze. He knew that voice; it was a voice he had sorely missed while he was traveling, a voice that haunted both his dreams and his waking hours.

"It's you," Rose said again. The Doctor's hands fell to his sides and he raised his head to look at her. She was holding back tears, but there was a smile on her face. They stared at each other for a moment, too mesmerized to do anything else, but finally he grinned hugely and opened his arms for a hug.

Rose ran forward and flung her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her so close to him so that she could feel his hearts pounding in his chest. He kissed her hair repeatedly, burying his grin and a few escaped joyful tears in the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I missed you so much," Rose whispered once his grip had loosened slightly. His arms were still wrapped around her waist, and his face was still buried in her hair; her hands had moved around to his front and were playing with the lapels of his jacket.

"Me too," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. Rose felt a grin tug at her lips, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek softly. "I have a question for you, though."

"Nosy," she murmured jokingly. He chuckled.

"That's me, always curious. But really, I want to know, who is Kendall?" Rose fiddled with his tie uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze when he drew back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"My daughter," she answered vaguely. She saw the Doctor swallow, bracing himself for his next sentence.

"Glad to see you found some one in that parallel universe," he lied. "What's his name?"

"Doctor," she said, still not looking at him. "I never found anyone else."

The Doctor's brow furrowed in confusion. "But then how-"

"Doctor," Rose said again, finally looking into his eyes. "Kendall is your daughter."

The Doctor stepped back a pace, holding Rose at arm's length. "What?" he asked bewilderment evident in his voice. "How?"

Rose bit her lip, much like Kendall had earlier. "Remember Bad Wolf Bay?"

"How could I forget?" he asked quietly, "But what does that have to do with this?" Rose ignored his question and supplied him with another of her own.

"Remember who I said would be with me in that parallel world? Can you tell me what I said?"

"Why? I'm sure you know," he asked. He didn't really want to remember that day, but he had kept the conversation in his mind. The last time he had ever talked to her. Rose rolled her eyes at his question.

"Of course I remember, you daft alien, but I want you to tell me. Please?" she added the last plead when he look reluctant to comply. "Please tell me what I said."

"Fine. You said, 'There's the five of us then; Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby.'" He realized what that meant, and stared at her in shock. "But… but you that it was Jackie's, you said it was your mum's!" The Doctor's voice was a shaky whisper.

"I lied," Rose admitted quietly, once again not meeting his gaze. The Doctor's mouth was dry, and when he tried to talk his voice could hardly be heard.

"Why?" he took another step back from Rose and her hands fell limply to her sides. His voice took on a more accusing tone and he asked again. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't want it to hurt you," Rose said, stepping forward. The Doctor took another step back, running into the countertop behind him. Rose stopped moving forward, tears forming in her eyes.

"How would that have hurt me?" the Doctor demanded. "How could that possibly have hurt me?" his voice was rising, along with his temper, and it pushed an already emotional Rose over the edge.

"How could it have hurt you? Oh, I don't know, maybe I thought it wasn't a good idea because you're so against being domestic, 'I don't do families' and all that." She said angrily.

"I could have changed!"

"Really? Are you really sure about that? And you can't deny that the thought of me raising a child on my own in a parallel universe would have haunted you! Don't even try! You don't need anymore weight piled on your shoulders, and I was trying to keep some of it off of you for once!"

"Have I ever looked like I wanted help?" the Doctor fumed.

"Only when you thought I wasn't looking!" Rose retorted. The Doctor looked like she was about to say something else, but she stopped him with a warning hand. "Don't say anything! I'd see you staring at the console sometimes, and when I asked if anything was wrong I would get no response, you'd just realize I was there and whisk us off to some new world! And I loved it, I love you, but sometimes I wonder how it's possible that you hadn't exploded what with everything you keep inside. You're so damn stubborn, insisting that everything's alright, that you're fine, but one day you won't be and what will you do then?" She stopped and took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of a hand.

The Doctor was speechless. How could he possibly answer that? He was hardly ever anyone's definition of "fine", what with the Time War and losing Rose being so close together.

"Don't answer that," Rose said quietly. He remained silent. She took another steadying breath and spoke again, as quietly as before. "I think I'm just going to…" she didn't finish her sentence, letting it trail off as she walked out of the kitchen.

After she left the Doctor let himself slide down the counter until he was sitting on the floor, leaning his head back against the cupboards under the sink.

Kendall heard a car coming down the street and clambered to her feet. Jack's black SUV was roaring down the road, slowing down as it came close to her house and parking on the street.

"Hey sweets," Jack said with a grin as he clambered out of the driver's seat. "How's it going in there?" he gestured towards the house as he walked up the drive.

"I'm waiting for the shouting to start," Kendall admitted, then winced as she heard the volume increase dramatically.

"You didn't have to wait long," Jack pointed out; cringing as he got close enough to hear what was being said. "Why don't you show me what this alien thing was that was chasing the Doctor, sound good?"

Kendall was sure he had already seen it from his car, but she was glad for the distraction. She led him around to the road and he let out a low whistle as he squatted down to look it over.

"What is it?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

"Ugly, that's for sure," he said, and she grinned and let out a small giggle. He smiled back at her. "Did you kill it or what?"

"It's something I developed," Kendall replied, a hint of pride in her voice. "It's literally a bullet made of sedatives, dissolves on contact with liquid. Whatever it is, it's only asleep, and it will be for a while."

"Good going, kid," Jack said, ruffling her hair and standing up. "Let's get his ugly mug back to Torchwood; I'll get you something to drink on the way there."

They loaded the creature into the back of his car, Kendall scribbled a note and shoved it under the door, and they were off.

Forty-five minutes later, they were on a bridge over the river Taff, finishing off some ice cream they had bought down the road and messing around. Dark clouds had been gathering overhead all day, and the sky was dark and ominous but they paid it no mind.

"You know what this would be good with?" Jack asked Kendall as she finished off her strawberry cone, licking the ice cream off her fingers as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Apple pie," he said decisively. Kendall wrinkled her nose.

"Apple pie and mint chocolate chip ice cream? No offense, but that sounds awful."

"You just don't have good taste in food," Jack argued, popping the final bite of his ice cream into his mouth.

"So you're saying that other people would like that?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Heck yeah! It's amazing! You know what else is good?" Kendall shook her head. "Sugar cookies and cheese fondue."

"Ew! Jack seriously, why are you even eating this stuff? You know what, I don't want to know." Jack looked hurt.

"Seriously, sweetheart, you should just give a try sometime!"

"No way! If you want people to eat it, open a restaurant and serve weird stuff like that there. I can even think of a name for it- 'That one restaurant that no one goes to because the owner is insane'."

"Oh please," Jack scoffed, "that's a terrible name!"

"I'd like to see you come up with better!" Kendall retorted.

During their playful argument it had started to drizzle slightly, and by now that drizzle was quickly becoming a downpour. Puddles were forming in the streets, and the cars that drove by splashed them with street water. A passing taxi left Jack dripping, his heavy coat soaking up the water and drops running down his face. Kendall laughed at the look of shock on his face after being drenched in the cold rainwater, and he grinned at her, spreading his arms wide.

"Come give me a hug!" he cried, running towards her, and she shrieked and dashed away, her black converse splashing through the puddles and leaving her feet thoroughly soaked. Her brown hair, darker than usual now that it was wet, flew out behind her as she flew over the wet pavement, Jack hot on her tail.

She rounded a corner and pressed herself into the wall, grinning and breathing heavily. She could hear Jack splashing down the pavement towards her and got ready to run again when she was grabbed from behind.

Whoever it was clamped a large hand over her mouth, attempting to pin her arms to her sides with the other arm. On instinct, Kendall bit down as hard as she could and the man cursed loudly, his grip on her loosening just enough so that she was able to escape. She ran back onto the main road, slamming into Jack as she did so.

"Whoa there, sweetheart, what's the rush?" Jack exclaimed, catching her by the arms before she could fall.

"Jack there's someone back there they grabbed me and I don't know what they were going to do but I bit their hand so they would let go and they're right behind me please Jack we have to go now!"

Jack was used to Kendall's panicked rambles by now, and he could see the man in the shadows behind her. He pulled Kendall around so that he was in between her and the stranger and reached into his coat for a weapon.

"Stop there," Jack said calmly, bringing up the gun so that it was aiming at the shadowy figure. Without hesitation he pulled out a gun as well, pulling the trigger and shooting Jack between the eyes. Kendall screamed as Jack fell to the ground like a ragdoll and the man stepped forward. He pulled Kendall back into the alleyway, throwing her over his shoulder and running silently down the narrow street.

All Kendall could do was pound uselessly on her captor's back, yelling herself hoarse as they turned a corner and she lost sight of Jack's body. Minutes later Jack awoke from death with a gasp, scrabbling for his gun, but it was far too late. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket, dialing the number and, upon no one picking up the phone, leaving a message for the Doctor and Rose.

"Hate to break up any argument that might be going on, but I just got shot in the head and your daughter is gone. Get the TARDIS to Torchwood 3, I'll meet you there." He hung up, stuffed the phone and gun into his pocket, and started to run.


End file.
